Kiss Me
by xDelfin
Summary: xDelfin: "What in Kingdom Hearts are they doing?" "I believe the term is 'making out.'" The Nobodies of The Castle That Never Was try to comprehend such a thing. Zemyx, AkuRoku and LOTS more. One-Shot. T for kissing? Yaoi. ξήζσγ


_**Another one-shot ~! Nothing belongs to me except my humour ;]**_

_**(Started: May 11, 2010) Un-beta'd. **_

_**So many pairings… There's like hints of everyone O-O Lots of yaoi.**_

_**Saix = a lil OOC, but I think it works x-x**_

_**Enjoy :]**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_What in Kingdom Hearts are they __**doing**__?"_

Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia and Larxene were gathered silently near the entrance of the grey room. They watched as Axel and Roxas were heavily engaged in… each other.

Number eight and thirteen were positioned _horizontally _across one of the couches, entangling both legs and tongues. Some of the other Nobodies were flabbergasted, others not so irked. All, however, were equally curious.

"Seriously," Demyx repeated, joining in the circle the rest had gathered in. "What are they doing?"

"I believe the term is 'making out.'" Saix said scathingly, not taking his acidic lemon eyes away from his best friend's tongue delving into the boy's mouth. Zexion and Vexen were flipping through millions of pages (of books that appeared out of nowhere).

"'Make-out': the act of repetitively touching one's lips with a partner, reciprocating the act. Other forms may include: rubbing of one's skin or whispering of things in each other's ear; generally being in close, repetitive contact with another being." Zexion stated as Vexen threw in his chemistry based definition.

"…accompanied by a discharge of hormones/pheromones from the body. Within the body, various chemicals are released, predominantly endorphins, a substance relating to the pleasure and delight of one's mind and body."

The slate-haired man held his nose. "So that's what this is." Indeed, from where they were standing, the scent was virulent to Zexion's senses.

"But _why_ are they doing it?" Demyx persisted, thoroughly confused.

Larxene, a woman with cropped blonde hair, scoffed looking at the two on the couch. "They're _boys_. Why else?" The rest (who were all, indeed male) looked awkwardly amongst themselves.

Demyx rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, clearing his throat. "Should we, like… you know, like…"

"It will be like an experiment." Vexen kindly finished for the young blond, to which Larxene scoffed.

"Look. It's not a big deal." She hastily grabbed Luxord by the elbow, from where he had been standing beside Xaldin. But before he could say anything in protest, the woman had a firm grip on the sides of his face and placed a hard kiss on his lips.

Not long after (Marluxia had wet himself), Larxene pulled away with a small sucking sound. "There, see?" She addressed Vexen while holding her hand out to the Brit beside her.

She took a double take at his surprised, but noticeably blushing face. Indeed the man's eyebrows were knit together, his blue eyes remaining wide. But most of all, his lips were still puckered and slightly parted as if time had stopped.

"Well?" Vexen prodded.

"Well what?" she asked irritably.

"What what are the results?"

Larxene squinted. "What do you mean 'results'?"

"Daft girl. Every experiment elicits some kind of results." She stared back at the scientist blankly, partially startled when Luxord piped up.

"This is a foolish experiment and a complete waste of my time!" The gambler swiftly exited the grey room, surprisingly still sporting the rouge on his cheeks.

The rest looked at each other perplexedly. Zexion then pondered aloud, holding his chin. "Perhaps if it were not with a woman…"

"What are you saying there, short stuff?" Larxene narrowed her eyes.

Zexion ignored the blonde's jab but continued. "I'm merely stating that both VIII and XIII are of the male gender. So perhaps the results would prove differently…"

"…if the two kissing were _dudes!_" VI smiled faintly as Demyx finished his hypothesis. It was erased completely when his superior appeared behind the sitarist.

"Say no more, Demy. I'm your man!" Demyx giggled as II wiggled his eyebrows.

"Xigbar, my love!" he squealed happily, throwing his arms around the free shooter's neck.

Xaldin scoffed beside Vexen. "'Love', he says." He turned to leave. "Ridiculous." But II and IX did not stop. Instead, Xigbar's hands rubbed the slender waist and back, and Demyx unrelentingly let the tongue swim energetically into his mouth.

Larxene leaned past Marluxia to smirk at the pair from a better angle. Saix smirked at his superior, leaning closer to murmur into Zexion's ear. "If I had a heart, this would be where I die of laughter."

VI did not hesitate to swat the bluenet away. When he looked back at the pair, they were about done. Until Demyx pulled away about two inches and Xigbar let out a sound that resembled something like: 'Oh no, I'm not finished with you yet!' because the Nobody was flung right back into his arms.

Demyx could not suppress a muffled laugh. He dramatically waved his arms around, laughing between stifled whimpers. Marluxia snickered, his shoulders bouncing and his face pinker than his hair, when Zexion yanked number IX's hand, pulling him clear from Xigbar's lips. Demyx kept giggling, touching his lips with his fingers. He was too capricious to notice his elbow was still clutched by VI, who was not glaring at the space-manipulator… harshly.

…No, that was a lie.

"Well _that_ looked more like those two." Marluxia pointed to the two on the couch, who were inexplicably oblivious to the presences of the other Nobodies.

The scientist pondered. "Hmm, indeed the genders are identical, however, assuming it isn't just IX's frivolous disposition but another side effect, you fail to see that neither VIII nor XIII are tittering like Demyx here." Vexen gestured to the sitarist, whose smile fell into a pout. "That in turn, concludes that the results are inaccurate."

"The variables might not all line up." Marluxia rubbed his chin. "Perhaps the chemistry isn't right?"

"Something must have gone wrong in the procedure." Vexen agreed, nodding slowly in thought. "Yes, the variables might have to change."

Unlike the rest who were trying to keep up with the science jargon as well as XI, Zexion spoke up. "I agree," he said solidly. The Schemer tugged harshly on an unknowing Hero standing adjacent to him. V all but fell into the shorter man, who caught both him and his lips.

Lexaeus let out a surprised 'hmph' upon contact, his azure eyes wide in shock, unlike Zexion's. The slate-haired man was cool and composed as usual; the only thing different about him was that he was nibbling on someone else's lips.

Larxene raised her golden eyebrows, not with amusement, but in amazement and disbelief. Indeed, there was a lowly, yet sentient shred of sexual tension between various members of the Organization, but thus far, it had been kept under the covers. (No pun intended.)

Zexion took advantage of his position and rubbed his whole upper body against the broader one of Lexaeus. Everyone stood stunned and silent as he rubbed his hands up V's cheeks, moved back to grasp gingery locks and back down to massage throbbing neck muscles. Demyx thought he saw a tongue slip past the Schemer's lips, but said man had released the other shortly after.

When Zexion opened his eyes lazily, he smirked inwardly, where in the corner of his eye, the Nocturne let out a more than generous breath. Saix was the first to break the silence. "Well?"

Before anyone could respond, Xigbar huffed. "What makes their chemistry any different than mine and Demy's?"

Larxene, snorted. "Lexaeus doesn't look at Zexion like he's ready to grab his ass." II smirked devilishly and looked to where V should have been standing next to Zexion… but saw no one.

The rest followed his gaze. Demyx exaggeratedly looked to the left, right and _over_ VI's head only to confirm that the Nobody had made a silent exit.

Saix rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time. "There is clearly nothing to prove other than that Axel and Roxas are hoodlums acting the like the animalistic creatures they are." Demyx seemed to ignore the rest of his sentence and focus on one part.

"_Is_ it instinct?"

The Academic considered this. "None of _us_ seem to be having the same urges…"

Larxene eyed Zexion, then Xigbar. "…At the moment." Demyx followed her gaze and looked between the two members, confusedly, the shorter one seemingly narrowing his indigo eyes at the Nymph.

Vexen ignored the implications and drew his hypothesis: "So some feel this," _Zexion_ "and others don't;" _Saix_ "some react impassively," _Larxene _"and others, excitedly." _Demyx. _"But that doesn't explain why those two have been engaging for this long a period!" Vexen hissed, exasperated at the inability to draw a feasible conclusion.

"Perhaps it would be a coincidence?" The Assassin offered.

Larxene reasoned seriously, "They wouldn't be going at it for this long and that…" she looked at them. "_heavily_." The seven Nobodies looked at Axel, panting wildly beneath Roxas. The blond had his hands fisting at his coat and his legs clenched tightly around the redhead's waist. '_No wonder he has such a nice ass,_' Xigbar admitted to himself.

Axel looked up at Roxas with feral eyes, raising his upper body to end the separation between their lips. '_No wonder he has such hard abs,_' Saix said scornfully to himself.

* * *

XIII moaned into the kiss, holding on dearly to Axel's cheek, the other arm wrapping around the man's neck. Axel extended his legs to push himself onto the arm of the grey couch. Their tongues continued to dance until VIII was tired of being on the bottom.

Swiftly, and a little harshly, he grabbed onto Roxas' sides and pushed the younger Nobody onto his back. The blond stifled a scream when the fire-manipulator snaked his body onto Roxas'; making sure to rub his arousal from his chest to his own throbbing member.

They remained unaware of the seven onlookers, who said absolutely nothing more. No one could analyze the current situation.

They were all surprised when Roxas broke another kiss, really in fear of his respiratory health, and whispered, "Axel." He panted, desperately trying to see straight. He hung onto VIII's shoulders to steady himself.

Axel, however, did not move from his close position to help, but instead took one of the boy's hands off his shoulder and kissed each finger. Segment. By. Segment. "Yes, Roxy?"

"Mm…" The keyblade wielder's speech was incoherent, his lips parted and deep blue eyes rolling back before fully slipping shut in pleasure. "I…ah!" His face contorted in bliss when the tip of his pinkie was tickled by the warm wetness of Axel's tongue.

VIII smirked at the blond's inability to form a sentence. He let XIII's fingers go and walked on his own hands until he was a little more face-to-face with the boy of light. He kissed Roxas' forehead lightly, making sure to get a soft whiff of his intoxicating scent before saying, "You know," _exhale_… "You're the most beautiful like this."

Everyone saw the sincere smile slowly creep onto the youngest Nobody's face. Axel chuckled, "I was wrong." And he caressed the fair face and kissed him again.

* * *

"Perhaps there's something we've overlooked." Demyx said softly to the group of observers. "Some kind of variable that isn't seen, but I daresay …_felt_."

Saix snorted. "We, like XIII and VIII, are Heartless;" he stated the obvious, "the most elite form of creatures that have nothing but emptiness inside. Especially hearts for 'feeling'."

"Oh, we do _too_ have hearts," the sitarist said simply. He looked at the pair on the couch, his expression becoming placid. "Maybe they just… _found it_ faster than we did." He spoke slowly, watching his friends no longer looking like animals in heat. He did not notice the man beside him slowly inching closer and closer.

As smooth fingers softly curled around his own, he turned his head beside him to see Zexion's violet eyes staring meaningfully into his own. His mind went blank as he felt impossibly smooth lips graze his own before capturing it fully.

Everyone turned around when Demyx let out an inadvertent moan. Larxene watched the two gradually draw nearer into each others' forms. In her peripheral vision, she caught sight of Marluxia side-stepping towards her, his head remaining fixed in front of him. Number twelve looked at the pink-haired man suspiciously, trying to decipher what he was doing.

The Graceful Assassin finally looked at the girl from the corner of his ice-blue eyes then shifted them between VI and IX. Larxene remained expressionless, so he ventured a hand to take hold of the Nymph's that was resting on her hip.

He waited for a slap, possibly a knife in the eye, but received nothing more than a raised eyebrow. Marluxia inhaled deeply before planting a chaste kiss on her plump lips.

When he pulled away, he didn't expect to see such a sweet expression on her visage. It quickly dissolved when she grabbed the front of his jacket and growled, "You're mine now, understand?" Marluxia abandoned caution, smirking as he accepted the string of kisses that followed.

Vexen had seen enough, muttering something about calculations as he stalked off in the direction of his lab. Saix straightened up and was ready to follow the Academic out of the room… when a hand cupped his right asscheek.

Yellow eyes widened as Saix muffled a throaty, yet still an incredibly high-pitched yelp. He jolted around, while covering (protecting) both his buttocks. But he did not spot the assailant.

Prepared to accept that sensation as a trick of his memory (since he refused to believe that he had an imagination), he turned back around in the original decision to leave. What he did _not_ anticipate was the presence of upside-down lips, puckered and waiting for the inevitable contact; which occurred the instant he turned around.

Saix stepped back, but in his flustered state, tripped over his foot and landed on the pinched ass. "Xigbar?" he squeaked, quite uncharacteristically, behind the back of his hand. (It did nothing to conceal the rest of his flaming face.) "What in the underworld do you think you're doing?" he asked a bit more calmly and like himself.

The shooter merely shrugged and landed on his feet. VII made sure to get up and take a couple of steps back. Xigbar didn't notice, but advanced with open arms. "Come here and gimme some sugar."

Saix tried not to splutter. "Excuse me?"

"C'mon, all the other kids are doing it," he reasoned, the almighty grin never leaving his face.

"All the other _kids,_" he used the term loosely, "are imbeciles." Xigbar did not waver, but kept advancing slowly, a feral grin on his face. "Two…" Saix stepped back, summoning his claymore, enlarging it in front of the scarred face. It was telekinetically cast to the other side of the room where it deteriorated before hitting the ground.

The bluenet couldn't find it in him to summon it back but continued to try to fend the eye-patched Nobody off. "St-stay back..." He felt an invisible wall appear, preventing him from retreating any further. "X-Xig-Xigbar...!"

The arrow-gun wielder forced their lips together, holding Saix's head in place. Who knew the man had such physical strength?

Saix wailed through tight lips. Feeling his stomach threatening to drop, he clenched his fists around II's shoulders, begging for the torture to stop.

"What in The World That Never Was is going on in here?"

Marluxia and Larxene pulled away, smirking like fools at the Superior. Zexion straightened out the front of his coat and ran a few fingers through his hair as Demyx did the same, bowing his head in embarrassment.

_Astoundingly_, Axel and Roxas looked over from the couch.

The dark-skinned man glanced at the pair still in contact, then warily at the others. "I just passed by number five's and ten's rooms." -_Awkward silence.-_ "Is there something I should be aware of?"

Saix unclenched his eyes and locked with Xemnas' from behind the man on his face. He inhaled sharply and pushed Xigbar off him with all his might. II staggered backwards.

"Lord Xemnas!" Bearings still compromised, VII tripped over the _flat _surface of a floor (we all do it) and landed squarely onto the chest of the Superior. The silveret, unprepared for such a sudden contact, fell back.

With Saix's lips on top of his.

* * *

_**Yeah… x]**_

_**Hit? Miss? Review!**_

_**Do you love my pairings? xD**_

_**The only one I didn't get to do was MarVex ;-;  
It just didn't work out.**_

_**I dunno, I liked writing this ^^  
Don't you just love how Luxord thinks it was a waste of TIME?  
**__**or how Xaldin was all "'pfft' love"?  
Or how Lexeaus made a Silent exit? **_

_**Teehee, I tend put lots of references xD**_

_**Thanks for reading ~!  
**_

_**Your Humble Servant  
xDelfin**_


End file.
